satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
The Prophecy
'"The Prophecy" '''is the ninety-sixth episode of [[Satan and Me|''Satan and Me]]. It was posted on December 8th, 2014. Summary Back in their hotel room, Natalie sits on the bed as Satan scolds her for not following his orders. She explains that she didn't like what he was offering to War, and that using Michael instead will give them an advantage. Satan hesitates for a moment, then asks what her plan is. She says she needs a cell phone and questions if he is a good actor. Later, Michael meets Satan, disguised as Natalie, at a restaurant. She expresses her surprise that he actually came, and that she expected Kristi to blow her off when she called and said that Satan ditched her. Michael holds her hands and smiles, saying he's still mad at her for not listening to him. She apologizes and says she's been stranded at the restaurant for hours, and she offers to buy him a meal. They sit down at a booth near Felix and Anthea, who eavesdrop. Michael says he's not surprised that Satan would abandon her, but he doubts that she can suddenly switch to his side after being so stubborn before. She agrees that he probably shouldn't believe her, and asks if she needs to beg for his forgiveness. She adds that the guy she met as a child wouldn't make her do that. He taps his chin and denies knowing anything, but she interrupts him and says she still has the Bible he gave her. He looks at her, surprised, and she says she always questioned whether she actually met angels when she was younger or if they were just imaginary friends. Once she met Satan and his family, she knew those childhood interactions were real. She goes on to say he was the reason she started going to church, and he blushes and says he hoped she was too young to remember. He asks her to keep quiet about it, and she asks why they visited her of all kids. He says it has to do with a "pesky little prophecy"; someone fitting her description can possibly change how the End of Days will turn out. He visited a lot of kids fitting that description and introduced them to Christianity to make sure they were on Heaven's side. He recalls Raphael seeing her mom when she went to Heaven, and through her he could see the faces of her children and recognized Natalie as the prophecy child. Michael says they were just being cautious to ensure she was on their side, and that he didn't anticipate her meeting Satan. Michael says that his brother acts differently and not as angry around her, and that's the reason he needs her to break her contract; so Satan won't act unpredictably and he can be defeated. Meanwhile, the real Natalie yells out at Michael, causing him to turn around. Felix and Anthea hide her and cover her mouth, and tell her to be quiet so they don't ruin her plan. Satan-Natalie comments that Michael's had everything planned out from the start, trying to sway the End's outcome, and her fists start shaking in anger. She says Satan is to dumb to figure it out, and Michael laughs and agrees. He then says that his brother has good qualities too. He changes the subject and asks what kind of drinks she likes, and they bond over their love of lemonade. Real-Natalie asks if she actually sounds like that, and Felix says that Satan is a better Natalie than she is. After they get their drinks, Michael tells Satan-Natalie that she's doing the right thing by leaving Satan, and she begins to agree before she accidentally slices her finger on some silverware. She asks him to get her something for her finger and he obliges, saying that it's nothing compared to her fall from a roof. When he leaves, she drips some blood into his drink. He comes back and she thanks him. He takes a sip and Satan-Natalie begins laughing maniacally, and switches to his real voice. He stands up and congratulates himself for "manipulating the king of all manipulators". Michael begins to realize he's paralyzed from blood poisoning, and he's legitimately surprised that his brother would do that to him. Satan clarifies that it was Natalie's idea, and that it's payback for the "sneaky shit" he did to make sure he would win in the End. Characters in order of appearance Category:Episode Category:Run Arc